Electrified vehicles including hybrid-electric vehicles (HEVs) and battery electric vehicles (BEVs) rely on a traction battery to provide power to a traction motor for propulsion and a power inverter therebetween to convert direct current (DC) power to alternating current (AC) power. The typical AC traction motor is a 3-phase motor that may be powered by 3 sinusoidal signals each driven with 120 degrees phase separation. The traction battery is configured to operate in a particular voltage range and provide a maximum current. The traction battery is alternatively referred to as a high-voltage battery wherein a terminal voltage of a typical traction battery is over 100 Volts DC. However, improved performance of electric machines may be achieved by operating in a different voltage range, typically at voltages greater than the traction battery terminal voltage. Likewise, the current requirements to drive a vehicular electric machine are commonly referred to as high current in which the current may exceed 600 Amps in operation.
Also, many electrified vehicles include a DC-DC converter, also referred to as a variable voltage converter (VVC), to convert the voltage of the traction battery to an operational voltage level of the electric machine. The electric machine, that may include a traction motor and a generator, may require high voltage and high current. Due to the voltage and current requirements, a battery module and a power electronics module are typically in continuous communication. The battery module provides critical information for the vehicle control algorithms including battery voltage, battery current, and battery state-of-charge (SOC).